Misunderstood
by Sixelle of Fireyness
Summary: For once, Porky isn't the misunderstood one.


**Title:** Misunderstood

**Rating:** K (innocence abound)

**Genre:** friendship, ever so slightly (b)romance

**Summary:** For once, Porky isn't the misunderstood one.

**Pairing(s):** (one-sided) Porky/Ness

**Universe:** Pre Mother 2/Earthbound.

**Note(s):** I know, I know, what the heck am I doing? But I actually like this bromance/pairing, and there aren't enough Porky/Ness things to satisfy me, so I'm writing this in an ever so subtle fluffy way to contribute. Also thanks to a certain someone *coughVexVulpescough* this pair is one-sided on Ness's side.

**Warning(s):** Short write, mild fluffiness and out-of-characterNESS.

**Disclaimer:** If Earthbound belonged to me, I would have made Porky be less useless when he's in your party – scratch that, I would have let him joined the party – and had him appear more often in his quest to wreak havoc. I mean, he WAS supposed to be a thorn on your side.

'

''''

'''''''

''''

'

So the afternoon could be considered normal. On a pleasant day, he could be found outside. Even if it was rainy, though, Ness would want to be out, though his mother would protest to keep him from getting sick.

Then again if he got sick, would his best friend come to visit him?

The answer to that was yes. After receiving the epiphany two days ago, Ness went outside to play in the rain with Porky, running around without his raincoat, jumping at every puddle he can find. With how many times he splashed his chubby friend, he's surprised he didn't get sick either.

"I told you, I don't get sick easily."

He laughed at the answer. At least his wish came true. Inside his room, his best friend sat on the floor next to him. Porky shifted so he was now on his knees, arms cradling his head on the bed. Occasionally, he would remove a hand and pass it over his forehead, recoiling and telling him none too gently how hot his head burned. Despite his stuffy nose and parched throat, Porky was making this the time of his life.

"I think this is the first time I've seen you without your cap."

"I don't wear it all the time." From the look on Porky's face, his stuffy nose made his speech a little hard to understand.

"It looks like it. Man, you have so much hair. It's all over the pillow."

A hand lifted to brush past his loose tresses. "You think I should cut it?"

"No way. You look fine the way you are." He'd blame it on his fever, but he thought he felt his face flame up at the comment.

His mother came in at that time, bringing along a tray with the soothing warm broth of soup, a cup of milk tea, and yogurt to wrap it up all nicely for dessert.

As he struggled to sit up, Porky moved to help set up his pillows comfortably behind his back. He grinned at him in thanks, blush still decorating his cheeks. His mother set the tray down on his night table, pecking him on the forehead before turning and leaving him with his friend alone finally.

"Looks good."

"Yeah, it's butter squash. Love it." He made to reach for his spoon, but stopped. He drew his hand back slightly, making it look like he couldn't move his hand much.

"Your hand cramping?"

"Well, I… um…" He acted like he was too weak to move and hated it. Porky sighed, moving to sit on the bed next to him.

"You want some help?" Ness resisted the urge to squeal.

"Maybe…"

He watched in fascination as Porky picked up his spoon, scooping up a set amount of the soup, and even blowing on it before passing it over to Ness. He gladly allowed himself to be spoon fed, loving every moment.

He rested back against his pillow as his blond friend set the empty bowl back on the tray. "You up for that yogurt or what?"

"Hmm, not yet. Talk to me, Porky."

"What's there to talk about?"

"Whatever's been happening outside in the world."

"Ness, you just got sick last night. You haven't missed much."

"But I like talking to you." '_And you to me._'

The two of them soon were lost in conversation, Ness snuggling into his pillows and blankets as Porky did most of the talking. He didn't know if his friend was aware of it, but he started making himself comfortable too. When he drew close enough, he snuggled up to him, face near the other.

Several minutes had gone by when his guest realize their close proximity. "Whoa! Sorry, Ness." The smaller boy pouted as Porky put distance between them.

"Hey, where are you going?" To his ears, it sounded like he was whining.

"Giving you some room. You probably can't breathe with me all over you, huh?" The boy laughed at his own joke, even though it appeared as if her were belittling himself. Personally disappointed but not wanting to show it, Ness simply moved so he was facing his friend. It took all of his will to keep from saying out loud that's exactly what he wanted – for Porky to be all over him. He sighed instead of voicing his desire. Why did he have to be so clueless? Could he not read the signs he was giving off?

When it became too quiet for comfort, he requested that Porky turn on the television his mother recently installed into his room. The boy was quick to obey, putting on a channel they both enjoyed after countless times watching it at Porky's place. Putting on another show, Ness reached for his yogurt cup, sipping the cream of strawberry. It was quiet but he thought it was nice, especially when Porky drew near the bed again. He leaned back, his arm resting right next to Ness's arm. With a smile, he slowly moved his hand to faintly touch his friend's.

Should he take it beyond this? …Nah. He decided this would be enough for now.

'

''''

''''''

''''

'

**A/N:** What an ending. XD Enjoy the attempted fluff anyway. I really made Ness sound like a school girl in love. Sorry. XD


End file.
